Clash of the Companions
by mat528
Summary: Rose and Martha fight in a bar. Summary inside Pairing: 10/rose/Martha/Jack not a foursome! One of my earlier fan fics; please read: no flames!


**A/N: This is one of my earlier fan fics, so it may not be as "developed" as the others I have posted. This was written before the episodes featuring Rose Tyler's return have been shown in the U. S., so apologies all around if it doesn't exactly fit the cannon of the series.**

**Pairing: 10/Rose**

**Disclaimer: (Sadly), don't own any characters in Doctor Who. I am just playing with them and will return them to the owner's box-that is the BBC.**

CLASH OF THE COMPANIONS

Rose Tyler sized up the Doctor's latest companion, Martha Jones, after he somehow made it possible to come to Rose's Universe. The Doctor, Captain Jack, and the two companions had agreed to meet at a trendy pub in London to celebrate the Doctor's breaking through the waves of time and space. Martha was a very attractive, twenty something, British African woman who was now the Doctor's current companion. Rose could feel waves of jealousy pooling in her eyes as she saw how attractive Martha was. Her eyes not leaving Martha, Rose asked Jack to get some drinks. As Jack left, the Doctor smiled broadly, reminding her of his Ninth incarnation.

"Never say never," The Doctor told the twenty year old, a very smug expression on his face, as he thought about his success. "I knew I'd come back."

"Except you _never _said 'never say never'", Rose reminded him.

"Yes, well, I _might _have said it, the Time Lord said huffily. "I think I'll supervise Jack before he does something silly." As the Doctor moved away, the two ladies studied each other. As Martha looked at the blonde woman before her, she also found a little green eyed monster perched on her shoulder.

"So, you're the latest model," Rose finally said. "Martha Jones." Rose laughed, saying, "He could have at least gotten someone with a more original name."

"Whereas the name 'Rose Tyler' is the one they'll put on bumper stickers an' billboards because of its originality," Martha said sarcastically, crossing her arms.

Rose admitted, "Okay, maybe my name is not original, but at least I'm everything he wants in a woman."

"Oh, you mean short and not too bright?" Martha's voice started to rise.

Rose said, "I don't have to be Einstein to get his attention."

"Oh?" Martha yelled. "I don't happen to be Einstein either, but at least this time he had the good sense not to rob the cradle." She made a rocking-the-baby motion, saying, "Waahh, wahhh…"

"So you're saying you're 900 too? My goodness, they really needed anti-aging equipment to preserve you, didn't they?" Rose shouted.

"Yeah?" Martha snorted, shouting back, "well, at least _I'm _gonna be a doctor—a _real _profession, and not some lame ol' shop girl with a bad hair dye job."

"At least _my _hair is real, not some two bit extensions!" Rose bit out. She brushed Martha's hair with her fingertips and watched it wave, then fall back into place.

"Well, at least _I _met William Shakespeare, not some two bit tree, and a woman who looked like she'd been rolled out of cookie dough!" Martha spat. "Besides which, my Doctor's cuter than your first one was!"

"THAT'S IT!!" Rose cried. She grabbed Martha, slamming her against a wall. Martha knocked Rose down to the floor.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the bar, the Doctor was trying to get a very enebriated Jack to lay off the beautiful blue skinned ladies he was trying to pick up. After an unsuccessful attempt, the Doctor decided to visit the water closet.

By this time, Rose was charging Martha, slamming her into a table. Martha gave as good as she got, ripping Rose's sweatshirt, and clawing her. Jack, and several of the male and female customers, stared at the two women, who were scratching and clawing each other.

The Doctor emerged from answering the call of nature and was walking toward the two combatants to get a closer look.

"Hey, what's going on?" The Doctor asked. He then saw Rose and Martha locked in hand-to-hand combat. The Doctor also looked at Jack, who had a grin a mile wide on his handsome face.

"Jack!" The Doctor yelled, crossing over to the Captain. "What do you think you're doing, just sitting there? Aren't you going to stop them?"

"_Stop _them?" The 51st century rogue asked, and incredulous look on his face. "I was gonna see if someone has a camera so I could film this and blackmail them later…"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, sprinting toward Rose and Martha. He pulled the blonde young woman off of Martha. Martha spit out a tooth.

"Let me at her!!" Rose roared. "She's got it coming!"

Jack, in the meantime, got binoculars, and was staring at the two women, whose chests were heaving with exertion. He also laced the palm of the bartender, who gave him a camera.

"Now what is this all about, ladies, hmmm?" The Doctor asked, crossing his arms, his tone reminiscent of his first incarnation.

Both women started babbling at once.

The Time Lord made a time out signal, crying, "HOLD IT!!" When everyone returned to their drinks, sensing the fight was over, and Jack held up a silent toast to both women, the Doctor said more calmly, "Now, I repeat, what started all this?"

Rose and Martha looked at each other, blank expressions crossing their faces.

"I—I forget," Martha said.

"Me, two," Rose admitted.

"Then why don't you two stop acting like a couple of two year olds, and have a drink together?" The Doctor gently commanded. Rose nodded, and Martha said, "Yeah, all right."

The Doctor walked off to collect Jack, who was staring dreamy eyed at one of the male customers.

Meanwhile, Martha asked Rose, "So, you knew two of him? I only recently found out about his ability to change. What was the Doctor before this one _really _like?"

"He had no face to speak of, but his bum was like 'woah, Daddy!" Rose whispered, staring dreamily into space, remembering.

"Mine kisses well," Martha said softly, also smiling, a wistful expression crossing her face. Both girls stared in the direction of the 900-year-old Gallifreyan, who was buying some drinks for the road. "But what's really the deal between Time Lords and sex?"

Rose's arm snaked companionably around Martha's shoulder, and she lowered her voice, saying, "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but did you know the Doctor sleeps in the nude?"

Martha's eyes widened as Rose told Martha about her latest "discovery" about the Doctor….

THE END

5


End file.
